Drabble
by MissFantabulous
Summary: A collection of short EO drabbles. Fluff, drama, sexy time, it'll all be in here! :D
1. Late Nights pt 1

**A/N: **While watching SVU, I always feel like there are missing EO scenes so I end up writing my own little scene either based on the episode or just a scene that could go in any episode or it might just be completely AU. My point is, I've got a couple of them already written so I decided to post them in a collection of drabbles. Keep in mind, they're reeeeeeally short and they're ALL oneshots, unless I decide otherwise. I'm also open to any suggestions. If there's a scene you want written just give me a couple details and I'll get it to you relatively quick (since I've been kind of swamped with AP homework), but I'm only going to write EO fics because, well...they're the bomb (dot) com.

Another quick note, the response to Undercover Extended was crazy. I didn't expect that much response for a oneshot...one written by me anyway. A lot of you have asked me to continue it, which I plan on doing, but I need your help guys! Send me suggestions, comments, stuff you want to see happen. I need inspiration! Luckily for all of us, Season 10 premieres in LESS THAN A WEEK!! AH!! -breathes deeply- Woo. Sorry about that. -takes another deep breath- Okay, I'm good.

Sorry this is so long! Enjoy everyone! :D  
-Natalie

**Summary:** A late night phone call between our beloved partners. EO.

**Disclaimer: **Since when do they let 16 year olds own television shows? o.0

* * *

1. Late Nights

"Benson."

"Hey."

Olivia rolled over in her bed, glancing at the alarm clock. "What the hell are you doing calling me at 3 in the morning?" she groaned into the phone.

"Grouchy, eh?" Elliot answered.

"For your sake, there better be a damn crime scene," she mumbled angrily, making him chuckle.

"I guess I'm screwed then, huh?"

She rubbed a hand over her tired eyes. "What do you want, Stabler?"

"Ooh, last name use. I guess I really am in trouble."

Olivia could already picture the shit-eating grin he was more than likely wearing at the moment. "You bet your ass you're in trouble."

He laughed again. "You know you curse a lot when you're tired."

"I curse a lot when I'm annoyed," she quipped.

"Annoyed? Why ever would you be annoyed?" he asked, feigning ignorance as he smiled into the phone.

"Cute, Stabler, real cute. Where are you anyway?"

"I know I am, and I'm driving home," Elliot stated nonchalantly.

"So you're driving home and you just decide to call me?"

"Yep."

Olivia was becoming more frustrated by the second. All she wanted was some damn sleep.

"Driving while using a cell phone is dangerous, you know?"

"You trying to get rid of me, Liv?"

"Yes," she answered honestly.

"Ouch, Liv, that hurts. It really does," he answered, all the while still grinning.

Silence overtook them for a few moments and Elliot was about to ask her if she had fallen asleep when she spoke up.

"El?"

"Yeah?" He heard her yawn.

"Can I go back to sleep now?"

He laughed. "Sure."

"Thanks," she replied, emitting another yawn.

"Night, Liv."

"Night, El."


	2. So Long, So Long

**A/N:** So sorry for the delay guys. This isn't exactly great writing to make up for it either. I wrote this yeeeeeeears ago, so if the ideas seem overused, sorry. I'd understand if you left flames, but please try not to. I'm only a 16 year old kid, it could ruin me for life. (Lol. That's the only excuse I could think of.)

-Natalie :)

**Disclaimer: **I'm all for democracy and all, but why'd they have to hold the debate last night and cancel SVU for the week. :(

* * *

2. So Long, So Long

"You ready?" Elliot asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"As ready as I'll ever be," she said softly after sighing.

They both stepped out of the car and walked together silently down the rows of tombstones. They stopped when they reached the end of the row.

Olivia swallowed and quietly read aloud. "Robert Marsden. Loving son, husband, and father. 1928-2001," she paused before quietly adding, "they forgot rapist."

She took her eyes off the tombstone and stared at the ground, her hands dug deep in her pockets, silently calculating.

"He was thirty," she suddenly mumbled.

Elliot looked over at her, clearly confused. "What?"

"He was thirty," she repeated, "when he raped my mother."

Olivia kept her eyes on the ground- refusing to look up at the tombstone or at Elliot- because she knew if she did either, she wouldn't be able to hold back her tears.

She felt her left hand being lifted out of her pocket and felt it enclosed in Elliot's warm, calloused hand. She finally took the opportunity to look over at Elliot and saw that he was simply staring forward at her father's grave.

"If you want, we can leave."

Olivia bit her lip. "I…I don't want to go just yet." Elliot nodded.

"When I was younger, I always wondered what this moment would be like- well, I didn't picture him dead, but…yeah. Now- now I don't know what to say to him."

Elliot squeezed her hand gently. "What would you want to tell him if he was alive?"

"That I hate him for raping my mother and for knowing about me and never seeing me, that I hate him for never being caught for what he did, and that I hate that the only reason I'm here this very moment is because of him."

Elliot looked over at her. "Olivia, even though I despise what he did and what he put you and your mother through, don't _ever_ hate him for you being here. There's always some good that comes out of the bad, and in this case, Liv, you're the good that came out of the bad. Don't you ever say that you don't deserve to be here, that you don't deserve what other people have because, if anything, you deserve it more."

She was a bit shocked at his outburst, but flattered all the same. Several tears streamed down her face and she collapsed in Elliot's arms.

They stood there together embracing, as Olivia cried into Elliot's shoulder.


End file.
